Everything Wrong with Shizuma's Day
by The Flying Lion
Summary: Inspired by CinemaSins Video: Everything wrong or rather amusing that happens every day in the life of Shizuma Hanazono.
1. Day 1

1. Woke up three hours late.

2. Drank over caffeinated coffee.

3. Contemplated meaning of life.

4. Forgot car was out of gas.

5. Walked eight miles to job.

6. Remembered that Monday was day off.

7. Walked eight miles back home.

8. Slept.

9. Walked Nagisa's dog Rufio block before he peed on pedestrian.

10. Gawked at Amane riding a horse in the street.

11. Called Miyuki and accidentally interrupted her "sexy time" with Tamao.

12. Tried to order nachos.

13. Ranted online about lack of nacho delivery service.

14. Watched Godzilla while eating Doritos.

15. Randomly impersonated Anne Hathaway as Catwoman.

16. Slept Again.

17. Dog wrangled Rufio.

18. Took a picture of boobs to tease Nagisa.

19. Accidently sent it to Chikaru.

20. Got blackmailed by Chikaru.

21. Prank called Chiyo pretending to be a Yakuza.

22. Hid behind couch from girl scouts.

23. Went to Moss Burger.

24. Played Pokémon on Nagisa's 3DS.

25. Took a shower singing Lord of the Rings.

26. Took a picture of UFO.

27. Destroyed camera after figuring out it wasn't a UFO.

28. Pretended to be doing something important when Nagisa got home.

29. Tried to glomp Nagisa, fell down stairs.

30. Fell asleep on Nagisa at couch.


	2. Day 2

1. Woke up sweaty.

2. Took a shower in nightgown.

3. Ran to work.

4. Forgot why I work at coffee shop.

5. Saved US Ambassador to Japan from being burned by coffee.

6. Took a ride with Amane back home.

7. Still don't know why she rides a horse in public.

8. Built a pillow fort in living room.

9. Stared at girl scouts taunting me with cookies.

10. Watched Rufio dig a hole.

11. Found ring I lost in dug up hole.

12. Built a kite in back yard.

13. Watched a hawk steal my kite.

14. Impersonated French Swimming Instructor in bathtub.

15. Went to Chikaru's to plant flowers.

16. Ate Korean barbeque with Chikaru and her three musketeers.

17. Bought a Lucky Cat for Nagisa.

18. Got home to find Nagisa gorging on a cake.

19. Took picture of Nagisa eating cake.

20. Taught Rufio to fetch remote.

21. Watched rerun of LOST.

22. Looked at magazine of fashion models.

23. Impersonated fashion model to tease Nagisa.

24. Gave Rufio a bath.

25. Changed shirt after being splashed on by Rufio.

26. Forgot it was Nagisa's shirt and teased her about bust sizes.

27. Made rice.

28. Took a nap.

29. Woke up to find Nagisa dressed like a Mariachi.

30. Went back to sleep.


	3. Day 3

1. Ate chips for breakfast.

2. Made army of paper airplanes.

3. Slept on couch.

4. Went with Nagisa to get groceries.

5. Ran into Miyuki and Tamao.

6. Wondered why they were buying whipped cream.

7. Had a fight with the automated cash register.

8. Got ice cream with Nagisa.

9. Got a sunburn from the overpowered sun.

10. Took a cold shower at home.

11. Kicked out Rufio from bathroom when he jumped into my shower.

12. Forgot clothes were still being washed.

13. Put on a sheet.

14. Played Donkey Kong.

15. Gave up after five hours.

16. Watched Nagisa beat Donkey Kong in ten minutes.

17. Slept.

18. Woke up to find sheet gone.

19. Chase Rufio who had my sheet outside.

20. Forgot I was nude.

21. Freaked out when people took pictures of me.

22. Started playing darts with pencils.

23. Killed a bug in living room.

24. Flushed it down the toilet while saluting.

25. Dressed like a mariachi while singing Thriller.

26. Ate cold strawberries.

27. Fed Nagisa cold strawberries.

28. Watched anime with Nagisa.

29. Tried to nap with Nagisa.

30. Awoken by Rufio slobbering on me.


	4. Day 4

1. Made Vietnamese fried rice.

2. Chased Rufio for sneaking some of my fried rice.

3. Built tower out of chop sticks and pencils.

4. Hunted down annoying fly around kitchen.

5. Remembered today was work day.

6. Drove to work-finally with gas!

7. Served coffee to a weird English guy with high cheek bones.

8. Ran into Amane and Hikari at work.

9. Learned that coffee shop is owned by Hikari's parents.

10. Went with Miyuki to salon after work.

11. Had lunch with Miyuki, Tamao, and Nagisa at Korean barbeque.

12. Did a backflip on way to car for no reason.

13. Recorded cat leaping from a house into a car.

14. Went home with Nagisa.

15. Slept.

16. Woke up by Rufio again.

16. Took Rufio to park with Nagisa.

17. Got swarmed by legion of dogs.

18. Chased car after Rufio attempted to drive it.

19. Went to a hotdog stand.

20. Wondered what a hotdog stand is doing in Japan.

21. Watched a prank game show.

22. Laughed at Kaname and Momomi being chased by a fake dinosaur.

23. Painted smiley faces on toe nails.

24. Played the piano.

25. Pretended to be a Jedi.

26. Held Rufio up at the front of apartment like in "The Circle of Life".

27. Gawked at all the random animals that showed up.

28. Ate pudding.

29. Took a shower with lemon shampoo.

30. Fell asleep on couch again.

* * *

**Lion: I'm actually doing two of these types of fics, this one for Shizuma and another for Sherlock of the BBC Series. Though while the Sherlock version has gotten more reception I still like writing for Shizuma at the same time. Hopefully in the future I'll finally write a proper Strawberry Panic fic like I've planned on and then in the future a crossover no one has done yet.**


	5. Day 5

1. Fed Rufio kibbles.

2. Went on motorcycle to supermarket.

3. Let hair flow cliché in the wind.

4. Accidentally choked on a fly.

5. Steered away from truck that looked like Optimus prime.

6. Got water from a well off the road.

7. Ended up in another town.

8. Ran into Amane.

9. She's still on that horse!?

10. Followed Amane back to town.

11. Picked up groceries.

12. Ended up glomped by Rufio at home.

13. Went through new mail.

14. ...bills... bills... bills...

15. Burned bills.

16. Ruffled Rufio's head.

17. Glomped Nagisa when she finally got home.

18. Took Nagisa to downtown for food.

19. Bumped into English guy in the street-wait the same high cheek bone guy!

20. Wondered why a short guy was hanging out with high cheek bone guy.

21. Bought Nagisa cake.

22. Teased Nagisa on train home.

23. Watched _Pulp Fiction _at home.

24. Impersonated Jules from _Pulp Fiction _along with Rufio as Vincent.

25. Read e-mails.

26. Responded to emails comically:

_Chikaru: Hey Shizuma, you still owe me for that accidental photo._

_Shizuma: ...You remembered?_

_Chikaru: Of course!_

_Miyuki: Shizuma quit sending me random cat videos!_

_Shizuma: Sorry for interrupting your sexy time with Tamao Miyuki chan._

_Kagome: Percival says to be nice to Nagisa._

_Shizuma: Tell Percival to send me an e-mail himself._

_Percival: What up._

_Shizuma: O_o_

_Amane: Shizuma you and Nagisa up for a double date?_

_Shizuma: It's not a double date if you bring your horse Amane._

_Star Bright: I want to go too!_

_Shizuma: How the hell is this happening!?_

27. Got distracted by Rufio stealing bag of rice cookies.

28. Chased Rufio to get back rice cookies.

29. Sat on Nagisa after giving up chasing Rufio.

30. Shared some cake with Nagisa... *smiles*

* * *

**FlyingLion: **

**I did somewhat ignore this fic but mostly due to lack of ideas for what next to write. The Sherlock version of this is also getting somewhat sidelined for similar reasons. Being busy with recent new classes and writing fics is kind of hard now a days.**

**I also wrote a Strawberry Panic one-shot (Finally!) called **_**Carnival Date**_ **. If you'd like check it out :D**


End file.
